Ilaa
Information 'Founding and Early Info' Ilaa is an island located in the "Stealas Galaxy". The nation of Ilaa was founded by Marcus Tenyer, on October 10th, 1945, after the Stealasbeforians released the Ilaans from slavery. The first town was established on the far east side of Ilaa, next to the ocean. This first town was named New Haven and was established as the first capital up until 1956 when Goliath became the capital after being built in a more "central" area. The first exploration of the west side of Ilaa was slow and took years to complete, although it was achieved. Within twenty-five years after exploration, the place became more and more populated. Ilaa had around 600 functional towns on the whole island by the year 1976. The Fajestic was the first and permanent government established on Ilaa. 'Topographical Appearance' Ilaa is generally just hills, plains, and a large mountain range called the Kityak Mountain Range. The highest point on Ilaa is Shadow Mountain with the elevation of 200,000 feet. Rivers and vegetation are extremely common. The biggest forest on Ilaa is the Red Forest, reaching nearly fifty miles on each side. The biggest river is the Continental River on the east side of Ilaa, roughly 100 feet wide and over 2,000 miles long. Government While the Fajestic is technically a military government, Ilaa is still considered a democracy. Therefore, the citizens of Ilaa elect the president, senators, and representatives. For an Ilaan to participate in an election, they must be at least 21 years of age, not been convicted of a serious crime (Orange Pawed), and ''must ''hold a job. This dates back to the early days of Ilaa where, "everyone must carry their part of the burden", was the national motto. Ilaa is a two party government, as well. These two parties are the Tards and Ro-Tards, each named after William J. Tards, a scholar of law back in Stealasbeforia, and a well respected man of truth. While these two are not that different in name, they are extremely different in belief. The Tards are followers of William J. Tards "Principles of Truth", which states that, "...all men are created equal, deserve an equal chance to better themselves, should not be 'babied' by handouts by government, but by those in the community, and that government's only job is the protection of the people". The Ro-Tards are those who only follow Mr. Tards's principles up to "deserve an equal chance to better themselves..."; they believe that the government should help those in need, if necessary, and that those in the community should only help when the government can't. Military As far as military might goes, Ilaa is the strongest on their planet. They were almost equally matched with Respirador up until their war with them. The Fajestic consists of aerial, naval, and ground forces, all being classified under "Fajestic Red Paw". There is a special forces division that is considered "Fajestic Blue Paw", which operates with espionage and other high level operations. Ilaans Most Ilaans are fur-bearing, anthropomorphic animals of differing races (i.e., different types of wolves, foxes, etc.). If there's a fur-bearing animal, there's probably an Ilaan for that. All Ilaans do not sweat, instead, like their animal counterparts, they pant. Ilaans have only up to three toes on each foot, and five fingers on each hand. Sometimes, the hands and feet have claws, especially in canine and feline races, but this isn't true with all races. For example: equine Ilaans have a single "toe", though it's more of a hoof, bovine and cervinae Ilaans have two toes, and wolves, foxes, and others have three toes. It really all varies by race. Both external and internal organs are completely alike to humans. "Red July" Read here Category:Pages on the wiki Category:Locations of ADITL Category:Locations Category:Works in Progress